


there's no pain that I won't go through (even if I have to die for you)

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Nowhere was safe from The Egg's machinations. Not the server, not his home, not his friends, and not himself. The Egg's red tendrils had wrapped Itself so tight around it all that nothing was protected from Its clutches.But, even as Bad felt his head twisted into knots by The Egg, Bad vowed he was going to make sure he protected Skeppy."
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Anonymous





	there's no pain that I won't go through (even if I have to die for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702769) by [NixxieOfTheGays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieOfTheGays/pseuds/NixxieOfTheGays). 



> Heyyy!!
> 
> I've got some angsty egg arc that I hope you all enjoy. There is some fluff but it's kind of bittersweet.
> 
> The title is lyrics from the Starset song "Die For You". 
> 
> Also, this work was inspired by Red written by NixxieOfTheGays which if you haven't already read please do; it's so, so good!!

Bad knew The Egg watched through his eyes.

It watched through all of them; had sunk Itself so deep in their psyche, made Itself right at home, and ensured every interaction was closely monitored. Not only did that mean It could watch every twitch in body language and hear each shift in tone but It could weed through their thoughts. That was the main way The Egg learned about the outside - by burrowing so far in Its 'followers' heads no stray thought or slight emotion was safe. It took careful note of everything It encountered while digging deeper, deeper, deeper into their heads.

It made Bad feel sick. Feel violated.

Nowhere was safe from The Egg's machinations. Not the server, not his home, not his friends, and not himself. The Egg's red tendrils had wrapped Itself so tight around it all that nothing was protected from Its clutches.

But, even as Bad felt his head twisted into knots by The Egg, Bad vowed he was going to make sure he protected Skeppy.

He had nearly lost him to The Egg once. He was not going to let it happen again.

After they had managed to snap Skeppy free of The Egg's influence and return the blue shine to his diamonds, Bad had forced himself to stay away and keep his mind off of his soulmate while he worked on a plan. He had to protect him. Keep him safe. It was a precarious balancing act; keeping The Egg happy with him by letting It believe he was saddened by Skeppy's 'betrayal' to the Eggpire and hiding his true plans to keep Skeppy from returning to The Egg's red embrace.

As deep as The Egg buried Itself in his mind Bad made sure to keep his true thoughts for Skeppy buried deeper.

He worked tirelessly for The Egg. He was The Egg's most esteemed follower, and he had earned that title by lying, cheating and backstabbing the people he cared about.

Even as his chest tightened with guilt and his stomach roiled with discomfort... Bad reminded himself it was for Skeppy. His best friend. His partner. His soulmate. He was willing to do anything if it was to protect the other.

Taking a deep, steadying breathe, Bad entered the quartz mansion, eyeing the vines that crawled through his and Skeppy's home with forced neutrality. They curled up the walls and tangled around the furniture, and made the floor a tangled mess of bloodvine.

He grabbed the emergency supply bag he had made a few weeks back, double checked everything was there, and threw it onto his back.

Then he waited.

The Egg was not the only thing learning. As predicted, The Egg's focus moved to one of Its many other followers, and the demon felt the slight shift in his mind as It's attention became less absorbed onto him.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Bad concentrated harder than he ever had before on blocking The Egg's call from his mind. It wouldn't last long; the second The Egg realised what he had done It would rage against his betrayal, and with all of The Egg's focus on him It wouldn't be long before he succumbed to Its siren call. Which was why he had to work quickly. He hoped he could manage it before The Egg even noticed what he had done.

He had to find Skeppy and go through with the plan. To keep him safe.

Moving with inhuman speed, Bad chased the connection they shared right to him. Closed the distance between them quickly.

Skeppy was overjoyed to see Bad, and with an excited laugh threw himself into the demon's waiting arms. The hug was tight, faces foreheads pressed to one another, as they basked in the other's presence they had missed. Skeppy pulled back and complained that Bad had avoided him, though he was easily mollified by Bad's apologetic kisses across his diamond studded cheeks.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much," Bad said, squeezing Skeppy close and feeling some of the tension that had been weighing him down for the past few weeks fade. "I've got a surprise for you though."

Skeppy peered up at him curiously. "What kind of surprise?"

"It would not be a surprise if I told you, muffinhead," Bad replied. He reached into the supply bag and brandished a blindfold. "I need you to trust me," he said, holding the fabric out, "and follow me without peeking."

Taking the proffered clothe, Skeppy tilted his head as he looked at Bad. "You're being awful mysterious," he mused.

Bad rolled his eyes, tail flicking behind him anxiously.

Skeppy giggled and tied the clothe around his head to obscure his vision. He reached blindly for Bad and Bad reached back; fingers lacing together seamlessly as they had many times before.

"I'm ready to follow wherever you lead me," Skeppy said. He squeezed Bad's hand softly and bounced on the balls of his feet. "This surprise better be good," he said.

Bad snorted, looking at his partner with fondness. "It'll be better than your last surprise for me at least," he promised.

As irritated as he had been coming home to find what his mischievous human had built on the top of their mansion, he felt an ache in his chest thinking of how carefree they had been. He thought back to Skeppy's uproarious laughter as Bad shrieked at him, and how he had chased Skeppy around the entirety of their property until he had finally caught him and made him take the awful thing down. Even now Skeppy giggled at the reminder, diamond studded cheeks dimpling, and Bad felt a wave of aching fondness wash over him. He missed moments like that the most - the playful, carefree moments before The Egg disrupted everything.

"Okay, okay, Bad," Skeppy said, swinging their joined hands and effectively snapping Bad out of reminiscing, "lead the way. I trust you."

Leading Skeppy to the boat he had hidden away for this very purpose, Bad lifted Skeppy into the boat, placing him down gently. He was careful as he got in himself, wary of unbalancing his temporarily blind partner, but they got settled without mishap. Their backs pressed against each, with Skeppys full weight on him as the human trusted him to hold him up.

And then he picked up the oars and rowed, and rowed, and rowed. He rowed until the muscles in his arms and shoulders throbbed with pain, and his hands were blistered. And then he rowed some more.

The warm weight against his back and the soft breathing behind him was what pushed him to keep going. Even as his body twinged with discomfort he pushed on.

Eventually, they reached the island, and Bad breathed a sigh of relief. He got out of the little wooden boat and then helped Skeppy out too.

"You can look now," he said.

Skeppy ripped his blindfold away. He squinted in the light and looked at the island in front of them curiously.

"I wanted a place for just us," Bad told him softly. He carefully took Skeppy's hands in his own. "It's a little vacation island. I wanted us to build something here; away from all the chaos of the rest of them and to just be us."

Smiling softly, Skeppy looked at Bad and squeezed their hands.

"Just us?" he checked.

Bad nodded. "Just us."

Skeppy raced forward, tugging Bad along behind him by their joined hands, and laughed in unabashed delight. It was Bad's favourite sound, and he felt his own laugh bubble up. 

They immediately got to work figuring out what their summer home should look like, and they joked and bantered playfully as they always did while working together. Time passed quickly together until they had a passable little home for themselves.

As night set in, they settled down for sleep together. Bad curled around Skeppy, brushing his claws gently through his hair, and Skeppy smiled sleepily up at him.

"I missed you," Skeppy whispered. "I'm really happy you did this for us."

Bad swallowed thickly, and pressed his face to Skeppys hair. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," Skeppy replied. He pressed a sweet kiss to Bad's cheek, and then he was slipping into sleep.

Bad waited as long as he could. But he could feel It clawing at his mind and knew he did not have long.

He committed everything about this moment to memory; the warmth of his partner pressed against him, the scent that was so uniquely him, the small puffs of breath and even the thumps of his heart. It was all committed to his memories.

And then he shoved everything down, down, down, and buried it beneath a million other mundane thoughts. He slipped from Skeppy's arms, slipped from the bed and slipped from the house, and then he got in his boat and returned to The Egg.

Bad knew The Egg was angry; It had made that more than clear when It had lashed at him with Its thorn covered vines and screamed at him for his misadventure. It had rampage through his mind in search of an answer to where he had gone and what he had done, and when It learned nothing It had taken It's displeasure out on him physically.

While The Egg was a cruel and vindictive master, Bad knew The Egg wasn't stupid. It wouldn't kill him. At least not permanently. He had made himself too invaluable to it.

And no matter how much pain it put him through or the atrocities it forced him to enact - Bad vowed to keep his Skeppy safe from It's clutches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> You can find me @kittykissesuwu if you want to ^-^
> 
> \--KK


End file.
